


When Your Hands Go Out Toward Mine

by Interrobang



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, spicy hand holding, typical vulcan feelings about hand holding, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: When your hands go out,love, toward mine,what do they bring me flying?-Pablo Neruda
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 19





	When Your Hands Go Out Toward Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I found this deep in my drafts. It was originally written about 4 years ago, but I've done some editing and additions to it today. I'm Jewish, and Leonard Nimoy's use of the Rabbinic blessing hand gesture in his role as Spock always inspired me to include some of my faith in my portrayal of Spock. I will always love the Vulcan reverence for gentle hand touches.

T’hy’la 

Spock knows himself. His feelings are strong but as yet verbally unconfirmed. To say them is to mean them, to concrete them, to know and love and lose.

To reach across the glass is to want to break  _ through  _ it. To yearn, to stretch, to feel.

-

Kirk’s hands rest easy on the armrests of the captain’s chair. Calm, assured, exactly where he is meant to be.

Spock keeps his clasped behind his back.

-

A night reading with Nyota: 

**ROMEO** _ (taking _ JULIET _ ’s hand) _ If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: 

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

**JULIET** Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.

**ROMEO** Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

-

The paths they took to their shared focal point were quite twisted, but they are decidedly twined now. Through life experiences and formal training, through trial and error and legal trials and grave errors.

They have made something of themselves.

_ Psalm 130:3  _ **_“_ ** _ If you, Lord, kept a record of sins, Lord, who could stand?” _

_ - _

They have made something of  _ them _ .

Together they are a force to be reckoned with. They are a comet whizzing through the bleak, black expanse of the outer heavens; they are a star, dancing unilinearly, a fiery point of life in the naked void.

_ Ruth 1:16 Whither thou goest I shall go, and whither thou stayest I shall stay. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. _

_ - _

Across time and space, they found each other.

Kirk’s hand is firm in his, fingers as warm as a kiss, a brand on Spock’s soul.

_ When your hands go out, _

_ love, toward mine, _

_ what do they bring me flying? _

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts of poetry are from Romeo & Juliet, the Old Testament, and a poem by Pablo Neruda.


End file.
